grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Temple of Cuatal
The Temple of Cuatal (Temple of Origins, Temple of Light, '''or '''Temple of Circulation) (abbreviated as ToC) is the 2nd dungeon on the Xenia Continent, and is generally the 22nd dungeon the players encounter and contains a platform map. This dungeon also marks Amy's second appearance. When the Chase approach the Temple of Cuatal, a familiar voice from Kastulle Ruins speaks to them. The voice proclaims to be a "God" and his minions have been corrupted by the evil and they are trying to attack him. The group assumes it's a trap as they have no information about the area. However, the only way to gain the information they need is a rush-in. As Amy was met, she was attempting to flee the disaster, but meets the Chase and stops to bless them before leaving again. Jin remarks that Amy was once a Silver Knight sometime before Silver Land was overrun. Continue to scale the Temple, the group runs into Vanessa, who claims to be the captain guard of the area. She says that no one is permitted to enter. The Chase have no choice but to battle her, though Vanessa backs herself up with a Wolf transformation. After defeating both forms, Vanessa says she was possessed and begs the group to save her master. At the top, a large character is seen being confronted by two of his possessed minions. They had assumed it's too late, though the giant performs a kick which kills the devotees. The God then turns his attention to the Chase, who is willing to destroy them. After removing the Dark "Shackles" from Samsara, he offers his story; there were 6 Gods whom possessing 6 Elements that kept the world in Harmony; Cycles, Flame, Judgment, Destruction, Life, and Ascendancy. However, one of them, an "Ascendant God" somehow rose in power and became stronger than all the other Deities, and rampaged through Xenia, causing corruption. Samsara then advises that 5 other "Orbs" are used to counter the Darkness. At this point, Amy returns in possession of the Orb of Cycles, and joins the Grand Chase. Normal (Level 56-58) Hard (Level 57-59) Very Hard (Level 58-60) Champion (Level 59-61) Monsters *Goshimon *Fanatic Bomb Solder *Fanatic Monk *Fanatic Shield Soldier *Vanessa (Mini Boss) *Samsara (Boss) Item Drops *Refined Topaz *Refined Ruby *Refined Sapphire *Aging Core *Crystal (Boss only) The following items are no longer dropped. *Samsara Chaos Orb (Boss only) *Cairn Stone Weapon (Boss only) *Vanessa Helm (Boss only) *Vanessa Upper Armor (Boss only) *Vanessa Lower Armor (Boss only) *Vanessa Gloves (Boss only) *Vanessa Shoes (Boss only) *Vanessa Cape (Boss only) *Book: Honor Rune-Helm (Boss only) *Book: Honor Rune-Armor (Boss only) *Book: Honor Rune-Weapon (Boss only) *Book: Old Honor Rune-Helm (Boss only) *Book: Old Honor Rune-Armor (Boss only) *Book: Old Honor Rune-Weapon (Boss only) Dialogue Beginning It looks like an ordinary forest from the outside, but wow, I still can't believe there's a temple in here. Voice: Brave warriors... Ah! Where's that voice coming from? Voice: Brave warriors, you've finally come. I've been waiting for you. It's the same voice we heard back at the Kastulle Ruins. Voice: I am the God of Cycles, master of the Temple of Cuatal. I've sealed myself away on the topmost floor. My devotees have gone mad with evil and are trying to break the seal. Brave warriors, please hurry and save me from the evil that's trying to possess me! We should hurry! Hm, I can understand his cry for help but how do we know it's not a trap? We don't know anything about this "God of Cycles." You're right, we don't know if this is a trap. But, we have no choice if we are going to get any information at all. Meeting Amy Waaaaahhhh~ Ohmigosh! (A female warrior is seen and suddenly trips. She then regains her posture) ...Who is that klutz? Ow~ That hurt~! Who are you? This is a dangerous place you're in. I don't have time for chit chat. Go with my blessing! Take care~ (Amy casts Dance Fever and then runs off) She's so cute! Ah! Amy! Amy? Who's Amy? I'd met her once before, back when Silver Land was a peaceful place. She's just as pretty as always. ...All right, let's get over it and let's get going. Mini Boss (Part 1) Who are you? Vanessa: I am Vanessa, the protector of this temple. It is my duty to punish those like you who dare to disrespect it! Ah, we've heeded the call from the god and have come. Please, might we have an audience with him? Vanessa: Our god does not have time for worthless creatures like yourselves. Ugh! Are you done talking yet? Ryan, it's no use! I feel the same darkness coming from her like I did from Lenasien and Octus. Does that mean she's under the same spell, too? Vanessa: Our god, Samsara, is performing a sacred ritual and cannot be disturbed. I suggest that you leave. If you refuse, then you give me no other choice. If that's how it's going to be, then looks like we have no choice either. Vanessa: I really hope you don't regret your decision. We don't have any other options. Let's do this! Mini Boss (Part 2) Vanessa: Seems like I was rather careless, wasn't I? We don't want to engage in any more unnecessary fighting. Lady Vanessa, please come to your senses! Vanessa: I am not defeated yet! You will now see my true power! (A Wolf appears in place of the defeated Vanessa) Vanessa (Wolf): Now! Let me show you just what I'm made of! After Beating Vanessa Vanessa: Oh, no! What have I done? Vanessa, are you all right? Vanessa: I am so sorry. We had been able to stave off the evil with the help of a warrior who has since already passed through here. But, it seems like all this is just too much to bear. A warrior? All the warriors I know are right here. Vanessa: Then I guess he was a lone warrior. He used to help me protect this place. Was it by any chance the young lady we met below? Vanessa: After helping me fend off our enemies, the warrior went to the upper floor to find Samsara. However, the Fanatics and the evil cloud permeated the temple again, and I... Oh! Brave warriors, please, you must hurry! The darkness has likely already reached our god after I succumbed to it first. Please, he is in danger. All right! We'll make our way to the top! Boss Wow ...so huuuuuge! (The screen slides, showing Samsara, the large Deity on the right, being confronted by a Fanatic Shield Soldier and a Fanatic Bomb Soldier) Voice of Darkness: My slave, go forth and show them what you're made of! Samsara: Waaaaaaah!!! Are we...are we too late? Fanatics: Samsara, heed the master's command and destroy those fools! Samsara: How dare you worthless beings think you can command me?! (Samsara kicks both the fanatics, sending them across the area and killing them) Fanatics: Ack! So scary! Lord Samsara seems so strong! Look at the size of those legs! Arme! This is not the time to get distracted! We could get kicked by those legs at any moment! Lord Samsara! We heard your call and have come! Please, come back to your senses! Samsara: Silence! I will kill you all! Oh, no! It's no use! We'll have to use force. Our opponent is different this time, so everyone, watch out! He's coming! Everyone, get ready! Post Boss Battle Samsara: Thank you, brave warriors. Thanks to you I have been freed of my evil binds. Can you please tell us how this all happened? Samsara: The darkness that had engulfed me was none other than the Ascendant God's magic. Ascendant God? Samsara: Yes. Xenia Continent is the home of the gods. Each territory is ruled by a god, six gods in all. We use our powers to maintain balance and harmony in the world. But the Ascendant God disrupted that balance. He began to take the gods hostage, one by one. Originally, because the power of all six gods were equal, the five of us thought we could keep him under control. But, the five of us could not even stop him. I am less affected by the Ascendant God's evil since my temple is situated on the outer edges of Xenia. I was able to call out to the outside world, which is how I called you here. The flow of wisdom in the world, the wheel of divine destiny has delivered my message to you. Surely, this was fate. Brave warriors! Please stop the Ascendant God and restore Xenia Continent to its rightful state! What an alarming story! The enslavement of all the gods. Add in the flow of wisdom and the divine wheel of destiny and wow... But this Ascendant God sounds like he's beyond what we're capable of fighting. Even the combined power of Xenia's gods were powerless against him. Samsara: Ah, but all is not lost. There is a way to destroy the Ascendant God. A way to destroy the Ascendant God? Samsara: Myself included, Xenia is home to the gods of Flames, Judgment, Destruction, Life, and of course, Ascendancy. Each of us possess orbs that house our powers. Orbs? Samsara: The solution is to collect all these orbs and bring them together and use their combined powers to challenge that of the Ascendant God's! The Ascendant God may have become powerful enough to overwhelm an individual god, but he will not be able to withstand our combined powers. Does this mean that you have an orb too, Lord Samsara? Samsara: That's... Ta da~~! You're beautiful heroine has arrived~~! What? Who are you? Hey, aren't you the girl we saw before? Who are you and why are you here? Samsara: She is the warrior mentioned before, the one who was helping me. I was able to safely entrust my orb to her lest it should become corrupted. That's right! I couldn't fight alongside you earlier because I was protecting the orb. But I was watching you, and I'm impressed. I'm impressed that you got up here quicker than we did. Ho ho ho~! You're making me blush. If it's okay with you, I'd like to join you and battle against the Ascendant God. Of course, you're more than welcome. It's great to have another powerful ally on our side. Have we got ourselves a new member then? So now that we've gotten ourselves a new member and the Orb of Cycles, shall we embark upon an exciting Xenia adventure? Samsara: The next god you need to find is Starkiln in the Wyrm's Maw. Free him from the Ascendant God's hold and get the Orb of Hell Fire. All right then! Let's go! Samsara: I wish you victory and glory in your battles. Trivia Armor]] *When Amy is encountered, she is wearing the Crusader Armor. However, during the dungeon's release period, the armor was only available in foreign servers. *Oddly enough, Vanessa calls Amy a "he" although she is female. **However, this may also imply that Sieghart might have been here earlier, as he was also a lone warrior, and was already ahead of the Grand Chase. *Amy mentions that she has been watching the Grand Chase for some time, which suggests why she appeared in Lake Aurora. However, Amy didn't know who the Chase was before she encountered them there. *In GCPH, Jin incorrectly claims Amy to be the best Singer in Silver Land. However, Amy first appeared as a Dancer. *In NAGC, when entering in a room which is not cleared yet, the background music will reset and start playing from the beginning again. This could be a bug. Category:Dungeons